What's Wrong With Pink?
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: A mysterious package arrives for the Torchwood team and sends them to a place they never thought possible. And just what is wrong with the colour pink?
1. Chapter 1

**I own no rights 'cause I'm poor :P**

**Chapter One  
**

_Ianto Jones. _He signed his name on the electronic register belonging to the postman and smiled as it was handed back over. "There you go. Thank you."

Satisfied with the recipient's signature, the Royal Mail worker abandoned the two parcels on the counter. He picked up his bulging red satchel and left the tourist information office to finish the rest of his round.

With the deliverer now gone Ianto examined the packages more closely. One of them was simply addressed to 'The Captain' and displayed no post mark at all. He thought this strange, but idly shrugged off the lack of markings to one of the handler's pure laziness as the UK's once proud postal service was far from what it used to be. The fairly largish box was placed to one side for his boss to open in a little while, once he himself had opened the other package which was addressed to 'CaffeineClover83'.

The young Welshman silently cursed over the fact that the sender had used his screen name instead of his real one. How was he going to explain it to Jack if he ever found out? It wasn't that he was embarrassed about the name, - which had been lovingly chosen for him, - nor about the contents of the Priority Post box, but the fact that his lover would completely blow up the issue into something it wasn't and stir up more memories of the past he had been slowly leaving behind him.

Both flaps were lifted back and he was met with a note that read: _'Dear CaffeineClover83, Here is your purchase from me via the Arena. Enjoy this new addition to your collection and I hope you gain as much enjoyment from looking at these girls as I once did. I'm sad to see them go but know that you will love them. All the best, PinkSwizzleWizzlePops.' _

Carefully Ianto removed the note along with the protective layers of tissue paper and bubble wrap. He now wore a proud smile from seeing the sight of the contents he had bought and quietly whispered to himself. "Perfect."

A faint duet of laughter belonging to the other two members of the Torchwood team was growing louder as the false wall of the tourist office began to open. He quickly scrambled to close up his package but was too late as Jack and Gwen were now in the room with him and noticed his anxiousness.

"What've you got there sweetheart?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Nothing." Ianto lied. "Just some more up to date brochures for this place. Got to make sure that the information displayed here is recent, in order to make our fake front believable."

"Is that so?" Jack mused thoughtfully. His eyes drifted from the forced smile on the younger man's face and down to the piece of paper had seen flittering to the floor. Suspecting that his lover was hiding something he reached down to retrieve the note and snickered at having been proven correct. "CaffeineClover83?" There was a look of horror on the young Welshman's face as the message was read aloud before the sender's name drove the older man into a fit of hysterics. "PinkSwizzleWizzlePops?"

"Give it here!" Ianto demanded as he made a swipe at the note and succeeded in snatching it back.

"What's in there?" Jack chuckled in response to the action. "I wanna see!" He tried to playfully pull the box from his lover's grasp.

"No!"

Gwen watched as the two men continued to behave like children with their arguing. "Leave him alone Jack."

"Not until I find out what's in that box." He made one last attempt to steal the package but had his hand slapped away.

"It's not for you, if that's what you're thinking." Ianto held on to his purchase as if his life depended on it.

The captain pouted like a spoilt child at having been denied being able to see into the package. Determined to get things his own way, he took advantage of his lover's quirks and purposefully pushed a huge pile of pamphlets off the counter top. "Oops!"

Like a flash and without a second thought, the Welshman placed the box onto the desk's top and raced to clear up the pile of spilt brochures from the floor. It took a moment for thinking to overpower his OCD instinct before he realised the mistake made and looked back to see the older man rummaging through the layers of bubble wrap and tissue paper.

"Come on Jack, that's Ianto's!" Gwen exclaimed rather disapprovingly at the way her captain was behaving by invading her colleague's personal affairs. "You don't see him disrespecting your privacy…"

"Oh, you've gotta see this!" Jack laughed with a wide grin on his face, completely ignoring her, and lifted out the boxed child's toy into full view. "_My Little Pony: Sharing Tea with Pinkie Pie and Minty._"

She wouldn't admit it outright but found the revelation pretty funny and quickly raised a hand to cover her mouth, muffling the sounds of hilarity that were now being made.

More amused laughter from the captain before his view diverted to his lover. "I didn't know that you collected these."

"I don't." Ianto avoided eye contact with either of them as he placed the neatly gathered leaflets back onto the counter. He'd been dreading this kind of reaction as he never was comfortable with having to explain himself, actions and motives. "It's for my niece, Mica; her birthday's next week…"

"That's not what the note said." Jack smirked. "It said to enjoy the new addition to _your_ collection. Now why would it say that if it was intended for someone else?"

"Because I'm a member of one of the MLP collectors' forums. I have been for years now …" He winced at the fact he'd let slip that caused more questioning looks from the two highly amused yet bewildered faces. "… The point is that they think I'm one of them, which works in my favour when purchasing an item like this." Ianto took the boxed playset, - consisting of two ponies, a teapot and several cups, - from the other man's hands and held it up in a forceful manner. "This set was only sold as a souvenir during the live theatrical production that toured across the US. It can be quite sought after by collectors, resulting in the price hiking way above its retail value. Most collectors charge reasonable prices with their fellow collectors, unlike the sellers on e-Bay who are only out to make as much profit as they possible can, so I managed to acquire this without breaking the bank."

"Makes sense." Gwen agreed with a nod. "Why pay more than you have to?"

"These two ponies are Mica's favourites and I thought she'd like a version of them which her friends are unlikely to have." The Welshman continued to explain himself as he could still see the doubt staring back at him. "Just don't tell the die-hard collectors know that I intend to give these toys to a child to play with. Some of them are likely to hunt me down and punish me for doing so."

"So that's your story and you're sticking to it are you?" The captain still sounded very much doubtful, though only in a teasing type manner.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake Jack, leave him alone!" She turned her attention back to Ianto and held her hand out. "May I have a closer look?"

He hesitated for a moment before loosening his hold and handed the intended gift over to his colleague. That was what he liked about her; she never made a fuss about his seeming quirks.

"I used to have a bunch of these when I was young." She smiled as she looked in through the plastic window of the box. "They looked quite different from these though."

"Of course they did, they were the first generation back then, these are the third." The Welshman couldn't help himself as he expressed his knowledge of the girls' toy. "First released back in 1982, the G1s were popular and ran strong until the early 1990s when they began to die down and production was eventually stopped. They underwent a make-over and in 1997 the G2s were released. But failing to hold as well as their predecessors their image was changed in 2003 and became known as G3s instead. Recently their image has undergone another change, yet Hasbro refuse to acknowledge …"

"Okay, stop!" Jack held up the palm of his hand. "It's great that you know everything, but this …" He shuddered. "… it's just creepy that you know so much about a toy that you claim not to own." A mischievous smile began to tug at his lips as he continued with teasing his lover. "So CaffeineClover83, why would you be part of an online community for these things in the first place? That is, if your story is to be believed."

Gwen swung one of her arms out and hit her captain hard. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave him alone?" She handed the toy back to her colleague whilst she continued her rant. "He's explained why he had this, so just let it drop already. And besides, even if he does like to collect them, what's it to you?!"

"A lot of them are pink Gwen." Jack stated sceptically as though his words were meant to mean something to her.

"And?" She pushed for a better explanation. "What's wrong with pink?"

"What's right with it more like?" Ianto snorted. "I _hate_ pink. With a passion I might add." His words sounded sour as they were used to disguise the fond, but hurtful, memories of his past. The ones he had been trying to let go. "It's a very stereotypical colour, _all_ girls are supposed to like it and any men that do are _obviously_ gay." He rolled his eyes to indicate his disagreement with the typecasting tied to the colour in question.

"Well, you've got several pink shirts …" Gwen argued.

"_Only_ because I was told that they compliment my eyes." He cut across his colleagues words and then gave his lover a sideways glance to see him now feeling uncomfortable.

Jack gulped back the uneasiness forming at the back of his throat for having ever suggesting to the younger man that he wear a colour he apparently loathed. Now it was his turn to disguise his discomfort as he wore a cover up smile and laughed. "But you still love me, right?" He saw the blue pair of eyes roll with mock exasperation and knew that the teasing hadn't yet overstepped the line. He pushed on. "You're avoiding my question…"

"I had to find out about them, okay?!" Ianto snapped at having heard enough about the stupid toy franchise that he now wished he had never encountered at all. "My bedroom used to be full of them, so I had to know a thing or two…"

"Haha, see!" The captain laughed and pointed his finger at the Welshman who silently mouthed a curse word for letting the fact slip. "You're not fooling anyone Ianto Jones. You _are_ a closet pony collector!"

There was a heavy sigh and he now knew that he'd have no choice but to bring up his past to resolve the misunderstanding, before he dug himself an even bigger hole to sink into. "They weren't mine, they were Lisa's."

All of the amusement from the playful teasing drained out of each of them. "Oh Ianto." Gwen tried to offer some comfort as she placed a hand on his arm. The line had been crossed, as the Welshman sank into his memories of his deceased girlfriend.

"She had loads of them." His eyes were watery and he suppressed a laugh. "Used to have her favourite one on her desk back in the offices of Torchwood London. A blue G2 named Clever Clover. She even signed me up on her favourite internet forum and chose my screen name which was a playful take on the pony from her desk." Ianto saw a feeble smile appear on his colleague's face as he shared the memory out loud and then he began to fumble at the playset in his hands as he became mute. He didn't want to talk more on the subject that would only bring back more memories of the woman whose death had hit him hard. The fond happy memories that they had made together were sure to only lead up to the tragic way in which he had lost her from his life.

"Hey." Jack sighed softly as he clasped his lover on the shoulder. The look on his face displayed the remorse he felt but no words of apology would be spoken aloud. At least not while they were in the company of others, even if it was only Gwen. He saw Ianto try to smile back, clutching tighter at the box in his hands, a sign that he too felt awkward with where the situation had led. Breathing out, the captain now diverted attention to the remaining parcel on the counter. "This one's for me I take it."

"Yes." The young Welshman confirmed. "It arrived with my package this morning."

"Come on then, it's your turn to give us a look!" Gwen jeered her boss. "Let's see what's in there." She smirked and nodded her head as she continued, "I'm betting it's porn related."

"Nah, I haven't bought any for months now."

"It's true, he hasn't." Ianto added with a laugh.

Jack smiled at seeing that the sombre feelings of their previous conversation had disappeared. He gave the parcel another once over. "Strange, there's no postmark or return address to give a clue to its origin."

"Sounds just like a porn package to me."

"And how would you know? Unless you have a secret collection of your own that you'd like to share…"

"Bugger off Jack!" Gwen playfully hit him for the preposterous remark that had been made. She watched as the brown paper wrapping was swiftly removed and the box opened to reveal … "Another box?"

"Looks like we've got ourselves a jokester who wants us to play pass the parcel." The captain stated with raised brows as he examined the second cardboard box.

"_Or_, you've been sent something valuable and/or fragile, and the sender has double packed it to make sure that it sustains no damage during the delivery service." Ianto offered, glancing from his lover's side. "But be careful, it could quite possibly be some kind of letter bomb from all the effort that they have gone to. I mean, who sends an unexpected box to someone with no markings and extra carefully packaged up to protect the contents?"

"No idea, but better stand back just to be on the safe side." He waited until his two team members concealed themselves in the side room before lifting the flaps on the second box. "Boom!"

"That's not funny!" Gwen exclaimed as she and Ianto re-entered the room, both of them knowing there was no threat at hand as signalised by the spout of laughter coming from Jack who had made the pretend explosion noise.

"Relax guys; it's just someone's idea of a joke." He placed his hands into the box and began to pull out handful after handful of polystyrene packing peanuts. "There's nothing in here."

"I hope you're not expecting me to clean that up?" Ianto asked, still clutching at his purchase for his niece as he watched the peanuts spread on the counter top and several of them tumble down to the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it." Jack assured, feeling that cleaning up after himself was the least he could do to apologise for the teasing a few moments ago. Still he continued to pull out more of the packaging and then stopped as a tiny glimmer of something else within the box caught his eye. "Looks like I was wrong, there is something in here." He reached in and pulled out the small shiny object.

"All that for a trinket box?!" Gwen exclaimed at what the captain held in his hand. "Talk about over doing things."

"Pretty little thing." Jack twizzled it around in his hands. "I wonder who could have sent it and why?" He slowly opened the lid of the golden box which began to emit a bright light that grew and grew until it swallowed the three of them.

Eventually the light faded, and the Torchwood team missing from the tourist office.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:**** I started typing this months back and with having been traumatised by seeing** **'Torchwood Children of Earth', I sank back into my comfort zone of my two favourite things that I've crossed over on a couple of occasions now in other forms. And since I'm not likely to be updating my other fics for a week or two I thought that I better post something.**

**So the question is, would anybody be interested in reading further into this crossover fic, or is it something that would be best kept to myself?**

**KG  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I really didn't expect so much interest in this fic! **

**Thanks**

** :D**

**Chapter Two**

Stars twinkled in the dark night-time sky above Ponyville. Below their glow, the town was partially illuminated by the occasional street lights. All of its inhabitants were tucked up in their beds and sound asleep; all accept the group of four friends at the slumber party hosted inside the pink hot-air-balloon-shaped house.

The room was cast in darkness with the pink unicorn's face highlighted by the torch beam as she held it underneath her muzzle whilst she finished telling her tale. "… And that is why the sun never shone down on Dream Valley, _ever_ again."

"Ohhh!" There was a frightened whining sound accompanied by a whistling after-lisp.

"Minty, hit the lights." A firm voice commanded.

"Okay Pinkie!"

A moment later the room lit up as the green pony, - with pink hair and three mint candies for a symbol on each of her hind legs, - flicked the light switch with her hoof. She glanced across the room to see the young unicorn, - pink, rainbow coloured hair and a heart with a rainbow swirl curled above it as her hind leg symbols, - roll around the floor with laughter.

"It's not funny Rarity!" Pinkie Pie, - a completely pink pony with three blue/yellow balloons as her identifying mark, - scolded her younger friend. "You know how Thistle Whistle feels about clouds." She turned to the quaking rear end, - light blue with a bright pink tail and purple thistle symbols, - poked out from a pile of cushions. "It's okay, there's nothing sinister about them; they're just collected water vapour."

The blue pegasus pulled herself free from her protective mound, revealing her wings and her mane that was mainly bright pink, like her tail, but also part yellow. "B-b-but what about Dream Valley? The darkness? Those poor ponies?" She stuttered, her whistling lisp following the end of each of her questions.

"It was just a story." The pink pony assured. "And besides, there's no such place as Dream Valley."

"Is too!" Rarity disagreed with the comment about the legendary land. "Spike told us all about it..." A bright sparkling shine from outside the window caught her attention. "Hey look, a shooting star!"

All four pony friends raced to the window to get a better look.

"Quick Rarity, you spotted it first, make a wish!" Minty urged.

"I wish for fun!" The unicorn giggled. "An adventure would be nice."

"Why am I not surprised?" Pinkie sighed, still feeling rather sore from having been told that such fairytales from their dragon friend's book were to be believed as fact.

"That's no shooting star!" Thistle Whistle gasped. "Look!" She pointed her hoof to the light that plummeted from the sky where three silhouetted pony-like forms surrounded by the white flare soon disappeared amongst the nearby hills.

"We should go help them!" Minty spoke urgently as she headed for the front door, the rest of her friends close behind her.

"Well Rarity, I think you're about to get your adventure." Pinkie Pie told her as they galloped towards where they had seen the free-falling strangers who they were on their way to help.

888888888888888888888888888

"Urgh." Jack groaned. He ached as though he had just been in a brawl with a pack of weevils that had been denied their scavenging entitlements. "Ianto? Gwen? You guys okay?" With his vision slightly a blur, he pushed himself up on all fours from the sprawled flat-out position he had hit the ground a few moments earlier, and tried to focus his vision on the twilight lit surroundings that they had been transported to.

"I'll live." Ianto grumbled in reply as he lay on his back staring up into the sky. Not too long ago, they had been standing in the tourist office and now were in the middle of … he wasn't sure at all, other than they were located on some kind of raised ground, a hill or possibly a mountain top. "Where are we? What happened?"

"Sod the _where_, but I second the _what_!" Gwen exclaimed her bewilderment as she stared at whom she assumed to be her captain and fellow Welshman. "Look at us!"

"Whoa!" Jack's eyes bulged as they landed on her. "Is that really you Gwen?"

"Of course it's me!"

Curious to know what had caused the other two to act in such a way, Ianto rolled off his back to face them and found himself standing on four legs. Since when did he have four legs? "Argh!" He gave a cry, at seeing the two ponies, - one of them a unicorn, - staring back at him.

"Nice wings." Jack, - the unicorn, - smirked at seeing the startled pegasus rear up onto his hind legs, wings flapping frantically and outlined against the moon backdrop behind their raised ground.

"Oh that's not fair!" The pony that was Gwen pouted. "We somehow get turned into horses and I'm just a plain boring breed!" She watched Ianto regain his composure and then turned to face Jack. "Should have known you'd be the horny one."

"Me, horny? Never." The unicorn chuckled before his tone became serious. "Now let's see what we have here." Jack looked down at his feet. Thick, shaggy, feathery fur that was dark navy blue, hung around his hooves. "Hmm, I take it the shire-horse look defines masculinity since both me and Ianto have hairy feet."

"What the heck is that?!"

The night time breeze caught Jack's black mane and tail as he looked back at the white bodied pony with red and green hair, - typically Welsh he noted, - as her head was turned looking behind her. "That's called your butt." He smirked. "You never took the time to admire it before?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at hearing his words. "Why does it have a lorry on it?" She indicated to the haulage truck which was the symbol on her rear. "I'm aware that the toy ponies I had as a girl each displayed a symbol to indicate their personalities, but why is mine a bloody lorry!"

"Harwood's Haulage." Ianto put forward as he could sense the witty 'wide-load' remark that his lover would make if given the chance to speak first. "It's bound to be a symbol of your love for Rhys."

"Oh." She laughed nervously at the fact that it had to be pointed out to her that the marking on her hind leg was identical to that of the company which her husband managed. "I didn't think about that."

"Obliviously." The pegasus replied in a dry spoken tone. He supposed that he too had better see what his symbol displayed. A disgusted whine left his muzzle as he saw pass the coffee cup with a tape measure winding down his leg, and looked directly at his fur covered body. "Out of all the possible colours I could have been and I end up pink!" His tail, - which was also pink, - swished to enhance his feeling of loathing.

Jack's head tilted to a side as he paid even more attention to Ianto and those baby blue eyes that peered out from the pinkness. "Oh, I don't know. You're not looking so bad from where I'm standing."

"Not looking so bad?! We're _My Little Ponies_!!!"

"Calm down." Gwen neighed at the hysteric pegasus. "It's not like you to lose your cool." She watched Ianto reclaim his composure. Well, some of it at least as his muzzle continued to display a pout. "Let's focus on trying to figure out how this happened, shall we?"

"Oh, I _know_ how it happened."

"What?!" Both of the Welsh ponies exclaimed in horror.

Ianto was the first to venture his thoughts. "You've known what's been going on and yet kept us in the dark?"

"What else is new?" Gwen sneered bitterly. After the past couple of years they'd been together as a team and their captain still refused to tell them everything.

"Not at first I didn't." Jack admitted, clearly aware of their frustration with him so went on to explain more in the hopes to make amends. "The trinket box, it contained a fantasy warp-field." As expected he got two blank looking faces. "Fifty-first century technology that creates a false reality by using the thought patterns of the person who is within the vicinity of when the programme is activated. Very fun to use to, - for various and numerous pleasures, - but the technology was quickly deemed illegal and outlawed as it also allowed for any injury sustained in the person's imaginary world to become reality once the fantasy was over with. Not something you'd give to a child who wants to play Judoon and space outlaws. And as for who sent it to me … do we have enough time left in existence to go through my little black book?"

"The fact that they 'slipped' back from the fifty-first century and posted you this in modern day twenty-first century, _does_ kind of give it away." It wasn't exactly rocket science that the pink pegasus was getting at. "Next time I see _'Captain John Hart'_, I'll kill him! He's had his warning from me."

"I knew lots of people back then, it's not forced to be him." Jack came to the defence of his ex who wasn't there to defend himself from what he suspected as jealous feelings from his lover.

"Okay, we understood what you said about the device, _but _there's still one thing bothering me." The white pony spoke with a confused look on her face. "Your fantasy is _'this'_?"

"It's Ianto's fault."

"Yeah, 'cause I _really _fantasise about humping horses."

"You too huh?" The unicorn smirked back the jest in reply to the sarcastic comment. His pink lover was not amused. He let out a tired sigh. "Okay, let's get one thing straight; 'fantasy' does not necessarily mean 'sexual'…"

"It does when you're involved." Gwen muttered quietly.

"Hey!" Jack heard her all too clearly. "I'm being serious here. Whatever fantasy has been created, it was based off my thoughts, - possibly a bit of you two as well since you were both present in the room when I opened the box, - and at that time they were fresh with the fuss from the arrival of that toy tea-set of Ianto's."

"I've told you, it's not for me it's for Mica."

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head. "I know, you said, no need to repeat yourself."

"How long are we going to be like this Jack?" Gwen asked as she cut into the couple's banter. "Rhys is expecting me home in a few hours."

"Don't worry." He assured her. "Once this whole thing is over, we'll return to just a short while after we vanished from the tourist office. You'll get home in time to sample his cooking before he eats it all himself, but as for how long we're going to spend here?" He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Silence fell on the three ponies as each of them withdrew into their own thoughts, standing there in the cool, though the wind made it slightly chilly, night air. None of them knew what their next move should be and just stared out all around from the raised ground they were on. One way led to a ledge with a steep drop of around sixty feet, another down sloping tracks to the ground below, and a third way which had a path that led to a nearby forest and on to who knows where? It was pretty obvious to them all that following the path to some kind of civilisation would be their best bet.

For the first time as they turned to leave via their chosen route, the pegasus caught sight of the symbol displayed on the unicorn's hide leg. "Is that the TARDIS?"

"Where?!" Jack looked around frantically as he searched for the time machine belonging to the Doctor.

"On your rear." Ianto pointed out to him through the tone of his displeased voice.

The unicorn stretched his neck around as far as it would go to see the symbol he had been marked with during the transformation from human to pony form. "Ah." He now understood the reaction he had received from his lover. "Yes, that does look like the TARDIS."

Gwen now paid notice to the symbol in question and kept any and all thoughts to herself. She took several subtle steps further away to allow the men, - stallions now that they were horses? - that little bit of 'extra space' that she was sure they would need.

"And a fob watch." Ianto also noted with a hint of hurt feelings to his words with regards to the two items that symbolised the timelord who seemed like a wedge between him and his lover.

"Nah, that's not a fob watch." Jack tried to shrug off the items overlapping each other and framed within a huge pink heart. "It's a stopwatch; see it's got the little button on top …"

"No that's definitely a fob watch."

It was pointless to argue. All the times he'd assured the Welshman that his infatuation with the timelord meant nothing compared to what they had going, now seemed worthless. He knew that, if made to choose, he would pick Ianto over the Doctor any day, so was just as disappointed with himself as his lover was at seeing the symbol displaying the exact opposite. Perhaps it was some kind of hidden feeling deep down inside him that had been triggered and exposed, to form his markings?

"Jack?"

He shook off the thoughts that had began to consume him and looked into the eyes peering out from the pink face. The hurt and annoyance that had been there just a moment ago had drained away and was now replaced with concern, bordering on pity. He hated it when anyone, - even his lover, - pitied him. It made him feel vulnerable and as though he'd exposed his most inner self that he had built up his defences in order to protect from anything and everything until the end of time.

In an attempt to raise those defences once more, he aimed to draw all attention away from himself as he sneered the playful taunt to the pink pegasus. "You really shouldn't be so clingy."

"I'm not clingy!" Ianto snorted in response.

"No?! So I suppose that the cyber-girlfriend in the basement was just my imagination?" Jack regretted the words the moment he had heard them leave his mouth. Never being one afraid to push the boundaries with his jests, he instantly knew that the line had been crossed from the foolish mockery he had just made about the Welshman's devotion to the deceased woman. He watched the pink nostrils flare in annoyance, anger and hurt. "Ianto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

But it was too late. The flapping of wings prepared to carry him off into the night, proving that he wasn't clingy, - not _needing _the regretful looking unicorn, - and the pink pegasus took to the sky.

"Ianto, wait!" Jack chased after him. He was determined to drag the other pony back, but without the use of hands the only way he saw possible was through use of his jaws.

The unicorn leapt, mouth open wide and ready to clamp down onto the wafting pink tail he had his vision focused on. His teeth clamped together yet failed to trap anything between them, and for a moment he watched Ianto speedily fly away from him before gravity took hold and pulled Jack to the ground.

Down all sixty feet of the steep drop since he had unknowingly jumped over the cliff's edge in the attempt to prevent his lover from leaving.

His flailing unicorn body somersaulted in the free-fall and Jack felt his head hit against the rough rocks of the cliff face once, twice, and on the third time he was just conscious long enough to hear his neck brake clean in two before his world went black as he entered the darkness that death always brought with it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Those who know me would have seen this coming, and those of you who hadn't ...... well, I'm sorry if you're disappointed/disgusted with the fact that they were transformed into MLPs. Crossing things over with MLPs is a guilty but not-so-secret pleasure of mine so**** pics and customs of these guys as MLPs (not the sculpted Torchwood characterisation MLPs I've been making, but _proper_ MLPs) are currently in the early process stages.**

**KG**


End file.
